


Froot

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k17 [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tenderness, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Q, wake up" Eve whispered sweetly, caressing the younger man's riotous curls. When the only response she got there was an annoyed sleepy noise, Eve flicked her younger lover's cheek "Wake the fuck up"





	Froot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Prompt 83 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange: sorry I turned it in 00qEve, hope you don't mind!

_Froot_

Of the first kiss they had shared, Q remembered well just a few details: the shock brought by a wet tongue sliding against his own, the embarrassment at the thought that because of a long shift he hadn't brushed his teeth in nearly eight hours and the smell of apricots that, after a covert sniff, Q had estimated coming from James' hair.

Back then, he hadn't thought much about it and had dismissed it as James not having taking a shower yet after his honeypot mission, the scent of his target still clinging to him.

Yes, Q hadn't thought much about it - he had only recognised that little spark of jealousy blossoming in his chest and nurtured it, deepening the kiss with a desperation that probably belied how long he'd been waiting for that moment.

Besides, it wasn't as if smelling apricots on his lover was unpleasant - quite the contrary, if he had to be honest: there was something arousing about smelling such a delicate and feminine scent on a man as masculine as James. So, Q hadn't commented on it.

Neither he did when he smelled green apples on his hair, even if he was completely sure that James hadn't seduced anyone out in the field; Q's mind had decided that one couldn't be too choosy out in the field and that James had washed with whatever had been closest on hand at the hotel.

Q's mouth had watered and, with an agility that had surprised even himself, he had the jumped up and wound his legs around his lover's waist to snog him.

The third time, Q hadn't even tried to find an explanation and had buried his nose behind James' ear and had breathed in the sweet scent of strawberry that made his mouth water as if he had put a lollipop on the flat of his tongue.

It never passed through his mind to ask James about it - not until Eve pointed out that James' hair always smelled fruity like summer's breeze and Q had to acknowledge that also with the conscious part of his brain, not just with his nose and overactive libido.

"He doesn't have any fruity shampoos in his bathroom" Q pointed out, biting down on a flaky pastry filled with chantilly cream " I don't think so, at least"

Eve hummed her agreement, leaning over to swipe a bit of cream from Q's lower lip with her thumb, that she stuck in her mouth to clean up "That you know of" she murmured " I bet that a manly Double-Oh agent pumped full of testosterone would hide any shampoos with an even vaguely girly scent"

And well, Q wouldn't disagree too much with that reasoning: probably, if asked about it, James would deny and proceed to shag the idea out of him - which had already happened in many other cases when the agent had wanted to distract them from a particular line of enquiry "What do you suggest to do then?" Q inquired " we can't exactly snoop around his bathroom"

Eve arched one eyebrow and stole the last bite of pastry from Q's fingers "Oh? If we happen to have a shower at his place, what's the problem with rifling through his cabinets?"

Q wanted to answer that it would be an invasion of James' privacy - afterall, people kept particularly intimate and private things in bathrooms - but really, looking for a shampoo wasn't that bad. So, he nodded against his best judgement to seal his quiet agreement with Eve.

When James joined them for tea, Q found something that he was pretty sure it was a mix of jasmine flowers and honey; in almost a Pavlovian response, Q's cock stirred with interest in his trousers and he crossed his legs to make sure that an unwanted erection didn't suddenly raise its head "Hello, love"

James smiled "Hello, baby" he murmured before straightening up and kissing Eve's cheek in an equal display of affection "And hello to you too, my dearest"

Eve smiled brightly "You're late"

"If I didn't know already, I would have gathered that from the crumbles: you two don't have any restraint when it comes to pastries" James chided fondly, pouring lukewarm tea in his cup "How did your day go?"

Eve rolled her eyes "Awful" she played them, flopping back against her chair in an ungraceful manner that Q knew was all acting: grace came to her as natural as breathing, it was in the opposite that she had to put an effort "The paperwork was just endless, the meetings were endless, the calls came without a moment of respite and M had his knickers in a twist today"

And that last comment, Q snorted in his tea while looking around to make sure that M wasn't around to hear "Well thank god it has come to an end then"

"Was that a not-so-veiled hint to get you home?" James, snagging the last biscuit from the plate before either one of his lovers ate it. They didn't need more sugar in their bloodstream anyway "Let me finish my tea and we can go - which place?"

Before Q could offer an answer, Eve chimed in "Yours, your bed is bigger" which meant that Eve intended to snoop in James' bathroom the following morning, when their lover would be out on his usual morning run before breakfast.

"We need to stop by mine first" after all, he had two cats to feed and they wouldn't be happy about being ignored for more than a day.

James hummed "We'll feed the beasts, don't worry"

* * *

"Q, wake up" Eve whispered sweetly, caressing the younger man's riotous curls. When the only response she got there was an annoyed sleepy noise, Eve flicked her younger lover's cheek "Wake the fuck up"

"Eve" Q moaned, displeased "What do you want?" he managed to get out as he hid under the blankets.

"I want you to wake up and have a shower with me"

"You can look for the shampoo on your own" he grumbled, only for his yawn to get cut out by a startled yell when Eve pinched his side "Alright, alright. I'm coming"

"Good boy"

Stumbling his way to the bathroom, Q rubbed at his eyes as he started the shower.

"I was right!" Eve sing-songed, holding up a couple of bottles of shampoo "Now it's time to make sure that James learns that there's no shame in smelling nice"

"How?"

Eve grinned brightly "What do you want to smell like?" 


End file.
